


Le cose che fai per amore

by Nigg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Basically an entire Smoochtober, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Date in the Rain, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Disaster, Kissing in the Rain, Lance is too, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Pilot Keith (Voltron), Pilot Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, So many kisses, They are Both Dorks, Winter Date, and kisses, and very much in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigg/pseuds/Nigg
Summary: Dopo la guerra, Keith e Lance continuano a lavorare come piloti alla Garrison. In mezzo alle missioni e altri impegni vari, riescono a ritagliarsi un piccolo momento insieme durante le feste di Natale.--Scritto per il Calendario dell’Avvento 2018 del gruppo "Voltron Legendary Defender » Fandom [ITA]"...Ma soprattutto per Red <3





	Le cose che fai per amore

_ Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. _

“No.”

La voce è poco più che un sussurro ma proviene da un punto esattamente al di sopra dell’orecchio di Keith e gli manda un brivido lungo la schiena. Aprendo un occhio per capire cosa sta succedendo, si accorge che dalla finestra semi-socchiusa non entra ancora nessuna luce. “Shh, dormi, è presto,” sbuffa e si gira su sé stesso per allontanarsi dalla sorgente del rumore, affondando il naso nel cuscino dall’altra parte.

“No, no, no, no, no, no.”

“Lance…” 

Quando il ragazzo non risponde, una lunga serie di campanelli d’allarme suona nella sua mente e lo sveglia del tutto: Lance in silenzio, non è mai un buon segno. Un respiro profondo, un grugnito e qualche spintonamento dopo, Keith appoggia la testa un po’ più in alto nel cuscino e raddrizza la schiena per guardarlo. “Va bene. Hai la mia attenzione. Dimmi.”

Gli occhi di Lance sono spalancati, il suo labbro inferiore sporto in fuori in un broncio e le sue braccia incrociate strette sul petto mentre mugugna:

“Sta piovendo.”

_ Tic. Tic. Tic. _

“Sì, ho sentito. E quindi?”

“Non può piovere oggi!” Lance praticamente urla e apre le braccia di scatto, tanto che Keith è costretto ad abbassarsi per evitare di essere colpito. Afferra la mano che ha rischiato di decapitarlo per fare segno a Lance di spostarsi, fino a che l’altro non si ritrova sopra di lui, le gambe in mezzo alle sue e il mento sul suo petto.

“Dai, non è così grave, possiamo sempre rimandare l’appuntamento,” Keith mormora, sfiorandogli la fronte con le labbra.

“Ma tra le missioni della Garrison e gli incontri con gli altri non abbiamo mai tempo per noi, oggi era-”

“Importante, lo so,” lo interrompe con un bacio sul naso. “E può ancora esserlo, non abbiamo bisogno di uscire o fare chissà cosa per stare insieme, no?” Le sue dita si intrecciano tra i capelli leggermente più lunghi sulla nuca di Lance, e sente l’altro rilassarsi in risposta. “Che ne dici? Cioccolata calda, coperte, un film orribile?”

“Mm.”

“Amore?”

Lance sussulta e alza la testa, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia: “So quello che stai facendo.”

“Cosa?” Keith non può trattenere un sorrisetto che lo mette ancora più sulla difensiva, quindi Lance si alza, appoggiandosi sulle ginocchia, e punta un dito contro di lui. 

“Questa storia dei nomignoli affettuosi poteva funzionare all’inizio, ma ora non mi freghi più, rimarrò arrabbiato finché mi pare.”

“Va bene,  _ amore _ .”

“Smettila!” Lance urla di nuovo, l’indice sempre più vicino alla sua fronte in segno di minaccia.

“Di fare cosa?” Keith continua a fingere innocenza ma più il rossore si espande sulle guance di Lance e più la risata diventa difficile da trattenere. Lance afferra il cuscino rimasto abbandonato dall’altro lato del letto e lo lancia con tutte le sue forze sulla sua testa.

“Ti odio. Non ridere. Smettila!” Ripete, continuando a colpirlo finché Keith non appoggia entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi e ribalta la loro posizione, bloccando lui e il cuscino tra il suo corpo e il materasso. 

“No, non mi odi,” gli dice, appena Lance smette di divincolarsi, gli occhi fissi nei suoi e un sopracciglio sollevato.

“No, non ti odio,“ concede Lance con una smorfia, “ma voglio comunque uscire per il nostro appuntamento.”

“Cosa? Sotto la pioggia?” 

Approfittando del momento di sorpresa, Lance si libera dalla stretta lasciando Keith in un groviglio di coperte per andare verso la cucina a testa alta.

“Dai, Lance, rimandiamo a un altro giorno! Non puoi essere serio,” protesta Keith mentre gli corre dietro.

Lance lo ignora. Comincia a canticchiare e tirare fuori dal frigorifero le uova e il succo d’arancia per la colazione. Quando accende i fornelli, con movimenti quasi automatici Keith mette su il caffè e aggiunge sale e spezie alla padella che l’altro ha preparato. Solo quando tutto è pronto, Lance gli rivolge uno sguardo speranzoso e, a quel punto, Keith sa di avere già perso.

“Solo per un po’! Ci sono le luci di Natale nel parco e la fontana addobbata! Abbiamo degli ombrelli grandi e se abbiamo freddo dopo possiamo sempre andare a mangiare la cheesecake in quel posto che ti piaceva.”

“Uff, va bene.”

 

Lance è, come sempre, impeccabile nei suoi jeans stretti e la camicia blu che gli fa risaltare gli occhi. Ha un maglione di un azzurro più chiaro, un cappotto lungo e grigio per proteggersi dal freddo e in testa la cuffia a forma di Leone blu che ha cucito lui stesso e che non smette mai di strappare a Keith un sorriso. 

“Andiamo?” Dice, sorridendo a sua volta e affondando il mento nel bavero della giacca.

“Solo un secondo.” Keith prende la sua sciarpa rossa e, senza dargli tempo di protestare, la avvolge intorno al collo di Lance. Completa il suo lavoro con un nodo all’estremità e un bacio sulle sue labbra. “Molto meglio, ora sono pronto.”

“Rovini il mio look,” Lance si lamenta, ma la voce suona tutt’altro che offesa. Keith si limita a ridacchiare, prende la sua mano e lo guida verso l’uscita, chiudendo la porta a chiave dietro di loro e dicendo:

“Penso che sopravviverai.”

Nonostante i due ombrelli siano effettivamente grandi, la pioggia è costante e fastidiosa e l’umidità si insinua nelle loro ossa. L’unico motivo per cui Keith stringe i denti e cerca di resistere è l’espressione emozionata di Lance, il suo sorriso abbagliante, le guance arrossate dal freddo e gli occhi che brillano rendendolo, se possibile, ancora più adorabile di quanto non sia già ogni giorno. 

Il solo pensiero lo fa rabbrividire.  _ Ugh, chi sono, cosa è successo a Keith? _

Quasi come se gli leggesse nella mente, Lance lo spintona con un fianco e si ferma, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Stai di nuovo rimuginando troppo, non fa bene alla tua pelle.” 

Lascia andare la sua mano per accarezzargli le tempie, poi le guance e infine le labbra, come per distendere le pieghe che l’espressione corrucciata aveva creato, poi gli rivolge un sorriso a 32 denti che ricorda a Keith  _ esattamente  _ cosa gli è successo per farlo diventare così smielato.

“Dai, continua a camminare, prima che dica qualcosa di cui potrei pentirmi,” borbotta, tentando di trascinarlo con sé.

“No, no, ora voglio sapere.” Lance punta i piedi e Keith si morde l’interno della guancia. “Per favore?”

“... Che quando ti vedo così, penso che potrei affrontare da capo le Prove di Marmora e combattere di nuovo contro Zarkon e Sendak, e anche Lotor insieme, solo per renderti felice. Sei contento adesso? Vedi che effetto mi fai? Divento un budino.”

Lance sbuffa una risata, “Mi spieghi come fai a dire queste cose con lo stesso tono con cui mi insulti quando litighiamo?”

“Perché sono arrabbiato.” Per sottolineare il sentimento, Keith incrocia le braccia, spostando l’ombrello su un fianco.

“Sei un idiota. Comunque sì, sono molto contento, grazie.” Lance lo tira per il colletto della giacca per sfregare il naso ghiacciato contro il suo. “E ti amo, sia quando sei un  _ budino _ che quando odi le dimostrazioni di affetto o le usi contro di me.”

“Ti amo anche io... Possiamo andare ora?” Keith tira indietro la testa e ricomincia a camminare. Questa volta, Lance non oppone resistenza ma intreccia un braccio con il suo e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.

Dopo qualche pacifico attimo di silenzio passato ad ascoltare il rumore delle gocce di pioggia, Lance torna all’attacco:

“Ma quindi… Posso chiamarti  _ budino  _ da ora in poi?”

“Ci devi solo provare,” Keith risponde mentre lo spinge via. “Ti lascio qui da solo.”

Lance gli si avvicina e si risistema nella posizione in cui era prima come se nulla fosse successo. Ruota la testa verso il suo orecchio e sussurra:

“Non lo faresti… Sei innamorato di mee. Affronteresti Sendak, Zarkon e Lotor e le Spade di Marmora per mee.”

“Me ne sto già pentendo,” dice Keith, impassibile. Poi, con un sospiro di sollievo aggiunge: 

“Guarda, siamo arrivati.”

Le illuminazioni sono bellissime. Si estendono tra gli alberi riempiendo il parco di colori. Rosso, blu, argento e oro si diramano nelle diverse direzioni e la fontana centrale è coperta da una vera e propria cascata di luce. 

“Wow.” Commenta Lance, spostando lo sguardo da un’installazione all’altra. Ci sono anche delle ghirlande appese ai lampioni, fatte di fiori e pigne e tenute insieme da nastri verdi e, probabilmente, sarebbero state altrettanto sgargianti e avrebbero contribuito all’atmosfera ma tra il cielo grigio e la pioggia, i loro colori sono spenti e i petali afflosciati su sé stessi. Le bancarelle del mercatino di Natale si estendono a partire dallo spiazzo in cui si trova la fontana ma sembrano vuote, la maggior parte addirittura chiuse e con le serrande abbassate. “Che peccato però, già mi immaginavo di fare le foto con le ghirlande di fiori e bere la cioccolata calda mentre passeggiavamo…” 

Keith annuisce, “Già, sarebbe stato bello. Però possiamo farci una foto lo stesso, se vuoi?”

Lance si illumina alla proposta e fa cenno a Keith di voltarsi in modo da avere la fontana alle spalle. Tra gli ombrelli che si incastrano, la sciarpa che si impiglia e la battaglia per cercare di non far bagnare o cadere il telefono, l’operazione risulta più complicata del previsto ma, alla fine, Lance riesce ad inquadrare entrambi e fa un occhiolino allo schermo, perché alcune abitudini non cambiano mai. In tutta risposta, Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e stringe le labbra, sapendo che lo farà arrabbiare moltissimo.

“Sei sempre il solito antipatico,” rimprovera Lance dopo aver controllato la foto per postarla sul suo profilo Instagram.

“Potrei dire lo stesso di te, con i tuoi occhiolini.”

Rimesso il telefono in tasca, Lance porta un braccio dietro alle sue spalle e lo avvicina a sé, baciandolo dietro l’orecchio. “Non sarai geloso, Keithy mio.”

“No, ti prendo solo in giro.” Keith gli sfiora la schiena con le dita e appoggia la mano sul suo fianco dall’altra parte. “Se vuoi proviamo a vedere anche se c’è una cioccolata?”

Riprendono a camminare, rimanendo abbracciati, ma più si addentrano nel parco e più il freddo diventa insopportabile. Keith non dice nulla, sapendo che questa giornata è l’unica che riusciranno a passare insieme nel periodo delle feste, ma riesce a percepire la delusione e la malinconia che assalgono Lance nel passare davanti ai mercatini chiusi. Lo stringe più forte e intreccia le dita dell’altra mano con le sue sopra la spalla.

“Hey, lo so che domani devo partire ma è una missione corta, ci rivedremo tra poche settimane! Starai con la tua famiglia e sia Hunk, che Pidge, che Adam e Shiro verranno sicuramente a trovarti.”

“Lo so,” risponde Lance, abbassando la testa. “Però non è la stessa cosa senza di te.”

Keith si volta, portando entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena di Lance per tirarlo a sé. “Mi mancherai anche tu.”

Rimangono così, a respirare l’inconfondibile odore della pelle dell’altro, ormai familiare quanto la propria, con gli ombrelli dimenticati e la pioggia che li ricopre senza più freni. Solo quando si separano, si rendono conto di essere completamente fradici. Keith sa di avere i capelli appiccicati alla faccia e che l’immagine non deve essere delle migliori, ma quando Lance nel vederlo comincia a ridere, una risata leggera e spensierata, in cui butta indietro la testa e chiude gli occhi, si rende conto che non gli importa.

“Mi stai facendo di nuovo venire pensieri smielati,” dice spostandosi un ciuffo dall’occhio per guardarlo male.

Lance si copre la bocca con una mano ma il gesto non fa altro che far risaltare lo sguardo pieno di affetto che gli rivolge.

“Scusa,” risponde e si avvicina per dargli un bacio sopra la testa, attutendo così l’ultima eco della risata. “Che dici, andiamo a rintanarci al caldo ora? Casa, coperte e un film orribile?”

Keith sorride. “Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Fai strada.” 


End file.
